How do I tell her?
by Blackjak345
Summary: Naruto and Ino have been dating for awhile but the problem is Naruto still hasn't told her that He's a Jinchuriki. So now he's planning on telling her but he doesn't know how or when to do it.fluffy Naruino/ One-sided Shikaino/ Kibahina. MY FIRST TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Naruto

* * *

The sun rose in the beautiful blue sky. Birds began singing there happy tone. Everyone in Konoha was getting up from a wonderful rest to start the new day, almost everyone at least. Naruto sighed to himself in his small bed. _'What am I going to do?' _the blonde teenager thought to himself. He slowly got himself out of bed and slowly walks to his small bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Okay Naruto today is the day you tell her!" He shouted at his reflection. "But…What if she doesn't see me the same way again?" He asked himself while getting in the hot shower. Once he was done he walked back into his room, trying to find some clean clothes. Soon he found some clean ones on his dresser and quickly put then on. He sat on his bed grabbing a picture of him and his long-time girlfriend, hugging closely together with huge smiles on their faces. He smiled softy remember that day they took the picture.

"Ino…" He said to himself. It took him awhile to finally admit his feelings to the hyper blonde but about a year ago he finally told her and was extremely happy to find that she has had the same feelings for him as well. They became inseparable ever since. He knew that one day when they're older he would ask her the big question and that she would accept it. But that was years from now and he was only 16yrs old so he shouldn't be thinking about that right now. He laughed to himself and made his way towards the kitchen to find something to eat for breakfast. Naruto sighed in disappointment to find that the only thing he has in his kitchen is a bottle of orange juice and one slice of bread. _'We'll I guess I'm going to have to make due'_ He grab the bread and the orange juice and began eating his small breakfast. _Why is it that I told everyone else about the Nine-tailed Fox but her?'_ He asked himself. He's been planning on telling her for so long but feared of what she would say or what she would do.

He didn't want to ruin their relationship but he has to tell her eventually but the thing is when he is going to tell her. He got up and began to walk out the door.

"Maybe a walk around the village would help me clear my head" He said, locking his door behind him, then walk done the stairs off his apartment building. As Naruto began walking, he started thinking that maybe he should keep it a secret _'I mean what she won't know won't hurt her, right?'_ his thought were interrupted by the sound of Akamaru's loud barking. Soon Akamaru appeared in front of the blonde. On his back was his master and best friend Kiba. Holding on to Kiba was none other then his shy girlfriend Hinata. Naruto smiled friendly at the couple. "Hey, Kiba and Hinata!" he greeted loudly.

"What's up Naruto" Kiba jumped off of his huge dog and waved at Naruto.

"H-Hello Naruto" He greeted while trying to get off of Akamaru's back. Kiba gently grabbed Hinata's waist and helped her off of his dog.

"Hey what are you guys doing up so early" Naruto winked, causing Hinata to blush uncontrollably and even Kiba had a small blush on his face.

"Hey we weren't doing anything you pervert! I just wanted to take Hinata out for breakfast!" Kiba shouted defensibly. Naruto laughed loudly.

"Hey Kiba don't lose your hair, I was joking I know Hinata wouldn't let you try anything funny" Naruto said patting Hinata on the back causing her to blush even more. Naruto looked at Kiba, who was glaring at him, confusingly _'Boy he sure gets jealous fast' _Naruto retreated his hands to his pockets. Kiba breathed then gently grabbed Hinata's soft hands and jumped on his furry back. "We'll I guess I'll see you two later then!" Naruto waved to the happy couple.

"Later Naruto!" Kiba shouted to the blonde with a huge grin on his face.

"G-Goodbye Naruto" Hinata waved slowly then held on to Kiba as Akamaru began moving. Naruto walked the opposite way and getting back to his thoughts_ 'I remember when I told those two about the Nine-tailed Fox' _When Naruto told Hinata and Kiba he wasn't expecting them to not accept him, Those two have to be the friendliest ninja's in the entire village so he knew that they were not going to shun him like most of the villagers used to do. He smiled a bright smile thinking about his friends . He smiled even brighter seeing his favorite ramen stand is open. Once he got there he realized that he left his wallet at his apartment. He frowned then grinned when he saw that Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura sitting silently while eating their food. He quickly walked toward them, smiling childishly.

"Hey guys how's it going?" He asked while sitting next to Choji. Sakura looked up to see her smiling teammate.

"Oh hey Naruto" She smiled.

"Hey Naruto, how's it going?" Choji said but Naruto couldn't understand him with the food filling his mouth and all. Shikamaru nodded, acknowledging his presence. Naruto sighed _'He still hasn't got over it has he?'_ Ever since Shikamaru found out about Naruto's growing feelings for his teammate he's been speaking to Naruto on friendly terms. That's when Naruto found out that Shikamaru has been having romantic feelings for the blonde beauty and felt a sting of jealously hit his heart. Ever since then they have been arguing and fighting for Ino's heart. But it seems that Naruto has won, causing Shikamaru to isolate himself from Naruto for almost a year.

"So Naruto why are you up so early" Sakura asked putting her chop sticks down.

Naruto looked at the table for a bit then looked at the others "Well the thing is that I'm planning to tell Ino that I'm a Jinchuriki" They looked at him with surprise.

"You mean you haven't told her yet?" Choji asked. Naruto shook his head. "Why?"

"Well it's just that…I don't want to ruin our relationship with the fact that I have a demon inside me. I don't want her of all people to see me as the monster that almost destroyed Konoha, you know." Naruto explained.

"Geez Naruto give Ino some credit I mean…she's shallow but not that shallow" Sakura got up and patted Naruto on the back. "Naruto I can personally say that Ino loves you a lot and the fact that you are a Jinchuriki isn't going to change a thing" Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"B-But what if she does think that I'm a freak? What if she thinks that I should be lock up with chains on my wrist and ankle's begging for food?" he questioned the pink haired kunoichi.

"Asshole…" Shikamaru mumble but Naruto understood him.

"Hey who are you callin an asshole?" Naruto questioned the sleepy ninja. Shikamaru got up and glared at Naruto.

"I said that you are an asshole for thinking that Ino would ever think that lowly of a person…especially some one that she cared about since the moment she saw him!" He said then walked off in a rage. Choji ran off to go find his friend, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. Sakura sighed to herself and slowly got up.

"Now I have to deal with a pissed off lazy sloth. This mission is going to suck!" She said putting the money down on the counter and waving goodbye to a stunned Naruto. _'I don't think of Ino that way at all…don't I?' _He began walking out of the ramen stand, completely losing his appetite. He started to remember when he told Choji about the Nine-Tailed Fox. Choji surprisingly laughed saying that he knew something was special about him. For a celebration for Naruto telling him he said he'll treat him to some Korean Barbeque. Sad thing was that Naruto had to pay for the whole meal (and you know how Choji eats). Sakura and Shikamaru figured it out and yet they didn't shun him or ridicule him. Naruto found himself in the middle of the training grounds.

"How did I get here?" He asked himself but quickly dodged a kunai that was thrown at him. He turned to see who threw and saw Tenten, Lee, Neji, and Shino walking towards him.

"Sorry Naruto I didn't see you there" Tenten apologized to the blue eye ninja. Neji shook his head.

"Tenten you should really pay more attention or you can get someone killed" Neji said while pulling the kunai off of the tree.

"Hey you were the one who distracted me you jerk!" She shouted at the calmed Hyuga prodigy. Shino just sighed then began walking back into the forest that surrounded them. Neji soon followed after leaving Tenten and Naruto. Tenten sighed then began walking the same direction.

"Hey see you later Naruto!" She shouted then ran go to catch up with the others. Naruto sat down under a tree and started remember when he told them. Like the rest of his friends they accepted him completely. Shino said that he can understand how Naruto feels, feeling like freak and a weirdo just because of the fact that you're a little different then the rest. Naruto smiled remembering Shino's words. _'Maybe Sakura's right…If everyone else can accept me then so can my girlfriend!' _Naruto quickly got up and jumped on one of the branches then jumped on another until he reached the top of a building. He quickly ran to the flower shop that Ino's family owns. Once he reached the small shop he quickly walked in seeing his beautiful girlfriend rearranging flowers on the counter. He smiled mischievously and slowly walked towards the beauty. He then wrapped his arms around the blonde then resting his head on her right shoulder. Ino jumped a little then relaxed in Naruto's arms.

"How's the most beautiful girl in the fire country doing?" He said as he began nuzzling in Ino's shoulder. Ino giggled lightly.

"Pretty good how about you" She said getting out of Naruto hold, to Naruto's disappointment.

"Actually I was going to buy some flowers for someone" He said looking around the shop. Ino quickly turned her head in surprise. "Yeah how do you think she'll like these?" He said pointing at a bouquet of red and yellow roses (I don't know if there are yellow roses because I don't really think about flowers all that much or at all). Ino grabbed the flowers roughly and charged them.

"That would be $10. 50!" she shouted but stopped when she felt Naruto's warm lips on her soft cheek. Naruto, while kissing Ino's cheek, moved the flowers into her hands.

"They're for you sweety" He said with a grin and blush began appearing on his face. Ino quickly softly pressed her soft lips onto Naruto's lips. Naruto automatically kissed back. It was a short kiss but it had the passion of a long one. Ino giggled into her hands.

"They better be for me or I would have clocked you" she said playfully punched Naruto's shoulder. Naruto laughed childishly at her antics. "I'm going to go put them in a vast, I'll be right back." She said them made her way into back of the shop. Naruto's smile slowly faded when he can to a realization. _I'm going to tell her today' _he decided in his head. Ino quickly opened the door seeing Naruto with a serious face. "Hey what's wrong Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head and faked a smile "Nothing Ino…Hey you wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

"Okay let me just let my parents know first." She said then cleared her throat "HEY MOM I'M GOING OUT OKAY?" she shouted.

"OKAY INO!' Her mom responded. Naruto looked shock. _'I can't believe Ino can shout that loud'_ He thought, while grabbing Ino's hand. They began their walk at the Konoha Park, which was a beautiful place to walk at. The trees were huge and shielded the residents from the sun, the grass was a beautiful green, that in the morning, glitter like green gold. Naruto and Ino were walking in silence, enjoying each others company. Naruto stopped walking, pulling Ino bad.

"Okay Naruto what's wrong?" She said with her hands on her hips.

Naruto paused for a second then looked at her with seriousness written on his face. "Ino…there's something I have to tell you…"

"What is it Naruto?" She said while pulling Naruto to the ground to sit next to her under a large tree. Naruto quickly took his hand out of her hand and sighed.

There's something about me that you don't know Ino….Remember when the village was attacked by the Nine-Tailed Fox 16yrs ago" Ino nodded confused about why would the nine-tailed fox have something to do with her boyfriend. Naruto continued "Well it wasn't killed…it was actually sealed into a baby…and I-I was um…the baby" He stopped for a second then began again "Ino…I'm a Jinchuriki…The Nine-tailed Fox is inside of me…" He finished ready for her to scream and run to some unknown destination but she just sat there with shock and understanding written on her face.

"Does it hurt you Naruto" Ino asked. Naruto shook his head then his eyes widen when he felt her arms wrapped around his body. "Is that why all those villagers were so mean to you? Oh Naruto…I'm so sorry that I didn't make it easier for you" She sobbed in his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and he started to laugh, causing Ino to look up at him.

"Don't apologize Ino, It wasn't your fault." He hugged her tighter. "So… you accept me Ino" Naruto asked.

"Well off course I do!" She shouted in his shoulder. "Why would you think I wouldn't?" She giggled then quickly kissed him on the lips.

"I-I don't know I just thought that you might think of me as a monster" He said, while still holding onto Ino's waist.

"Naruto… I could never think of you as a monster….But I do think that you're the nicest, kindest, strongest, and most handsome guy that I know that would do anything for a friend or anyone in need and that's the total opposite of any monster that's out in the world" She giggled and hugged him tightly.

"I-I feel the same way about you Ino…without you…I would be nothing" he said locking Ino in a passionate kiss that felt like years has passed by. When they finally broke the passionate kiss, mainly because they were losing breathe, they started giggling. Soon they both got up form the ground and walk towards the flower shop.

"Naruto…" Ino said

"Yes Ino…"

"I love you!" She kissed his cheek, causing Naruto to blush.

"Hehehe…I love you too!" he said kissing her on the tip of her nose. Suddenly a thought came to Ino.

"Hey you never paid for those roses did you?" She shouted angrily at the male ninja.

Naruto laughed nervously "I-I thought it was on the house."

* * *

A/N: This is my very first one shot and I'm so happy that I finished it. I kind of thought of this on the way home from school so I Immediately decided to write it just to get it off my mind. I was actually thinking of making it a two-shot to show how Shikamaru accepting Naruto and Ino's relationship that's for you to decide so…Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So after a little soul searching (and by soul searching I mean watching mindless television and eating chips) I've decided to go ahead and make this a two shot. Hope you like.

* * *

Shikamaru stared in disgust at the happy couple that was making out in the corner of Ichiraku Ramen. _'To hell with them!' _Shikamaru thought bitterly_._ Ino turned around to see her long time friend and former teammate and smiled.

"Hey Shikamaru I didn't see you there" Ino blushed, making her look even more beautiful then before. Shikamaru shrugged _'Damn it, Why do you have to be so freaking beautiful?' _ He slowly paid for his ramen and began to walk out until Ino grabbed his wrist firmly. "Hey Shikamaru, wait! I'm having a party at my place and I was wondering if you might want to come." She smiled brightly. Shikamaru shrugged again and began his lonely walk. Naruto looked from his seat and frowned a bit _'When well he get over it?'_

Flashback!

"_Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto called from behind the Pineapple head's back "Hey man wait up!" Shikamaru stopped his training and looked at him with a bored expression on his face. _

"_What is it Naruto?" Shikamaru asked the blond. Naruto held on to a tree to try to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" _

_Y-Yeah…I just wanted to ask you a question…." He said in between breathes. Shikamaru went to his back pack and pulled out two bottles of water. He threw one at Naruto, who caught it without even looking. "T-Thanks" He said then downed the water in until the bottle was half empty. He sat down on the ground under a tree, moving the sweat-drenched hairs out of his face. Shikamaru slowly sat next to him and sipped a small amount of water. _

"_So, what do you need?" Shikamaru looked at the blond ninja, only to see his eyes looking at the floor. _

"_Well…I-I was wondering if y-you know kind of flowers Ino likes" He said quickly then looked down again with a huge blush on his face. Shikamaru's eyes widen in shock. _

_Shikamaru's fist balled up "Why do you want to know that?" _

_Naruto scratched the back of his head and nervously laughed "W-Well I-I was planning on asking h-her out today and-." He was interrupted by Shikamaru's fist connecting with his face. Naruto touched his bruised cheek and looked at Shikamaru with shock. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto shouted with anger. _

_Shikamaru glared at Naruto "There's no way I'm letting Ino go out with you!" _

"_WHY THE HELL NOT?" Naruto asked. _

"_Because…..I like….h-her" Shikamaru blushed in embarrassment. Naruto looked at Shikamaru with shock, surprise and anger. _

_He slowly got up and moved closer to Shikamaru "Well there's no way I'm gonna let her go out with you!" Naruto said with balled fist. Shikamaru scowled then pushed past Naruto. Naruto grabbed his arms firmly but Shikamaru pushed his hand off of him. _

_Shikamaru slightly turned his head to Naruto "well then I guess that's it then" He began to walk away from the fuming blond._

Flashback over!

Ino looked down to see her boyfriend with a thoughtful look on his whiskered face. _'That's weird…Naruto thinking?' _ She gently tapped his shoulder, seeing if he's still alive. Naruto, being surprised, jumped in the air while waving his airs in the air. His left arm hit the bar, causing the bowl of fresh ramen to slide off of the bar and into his lap.

AAAAAHHHH!" Naruto shouted in pain, the burning hot Ramen branding his legs.

Ino quickly got the bowl off and began blowing cool air onto his lap. "N-Naruto I'm so sorry" she then got napkins and began to try to wipe off the juices of the Ramen from his lap. Naruto flinched in intense pain.

"It B-Burns!" He shouted. Teuchi and Ayame's sweat dropped _'They make such a good couple' _they thought in unison.

At Shikamaru's House…

Shikamaru sighed to himself while looking at his tan colored ceiling.

"Ino….." He said thoughtfully. _'Why do I have to feel this way? I should be happy that she's happy but….I just wish she was happy with me.' _ Shikamaru felt empty inside. He kept thinking why Naruto and not him and wondering what it would feel like to have Ino in his arms, not unconscious, to be able to feel the soft skin that radiates beauty form every fiber of her being. He hated Naruto for taking the one person that made him excited and want to do something away from him. He hated Ino for not seeing his feelings for her and only seeing the feeling of that blond idiot. He was smart, he was even the first chunin to be appointed in his year, he was good looking, so says the many woman that flirt with him though they can never be Ino, he wasn't loud and annoying like Naruto so why not him. He turned to his side remembering, what he liked to call, the worst day of his life.

Flashback!

_It was a month since the little fight Naruto and Shikamaru had and Shikamaru felt bad about it. Shikamaru moaned in boredom. He slowly got out of his bed and made his way towards the training grounds, knowing that Naruto would be there, so that he could apologize to him. He jumped from roof top to roof top until he made it to his destination. He smirked when he saw a Head of blond hair and ran to the person but soon stopped. Tears were threatening to fall when he saw Naruto and Ino together…kissing. Seeing them kiss was like Ino just ripped his heart out and began dancing on it while Naruto was just laughing. Shikamaru immediately ran from the scene as fast as his feet can carry him. Once he made it to his room he slammed his door and threw himself onto his bed. 'Damn him! Damn him and everything about him! I hate you Naruto! I hate you and everything about you!' He repeated in his head. In about an hour he cried himself to sleep, repeating that moment in his head again and again._

Flashback over!

"Huh…Now that I think about it I kind of sounded like a little teenage girl" He chuckled while tears were falling out of his eyes. His heart was broken and he knew that but he shouldn't take it out on Naruto and Ino. They didn't do anything wrong. He looked at himself in the mirror in his room. His ponytail was a little undone and his eyes were blood shot. He also had bags under his eyes with dried tear streaks on his slightly red cheeks. "Geez, I look ridiculous" Shikamaru quickly ran into the shower. He breathed in the dried air while the hot water soothed his skin. He soon began thinking _'I need to go to that party and talk to Naruto and Ino….Or I could just go into hiding' _he smirked a little bit but frowned _'No…No I have to fix my relationship with them' _Shikamaru quickly got out of the shower and put on a black long-sleeved shirt with black pants and the standard ninja scandals. He began to walk out of his house, saying bye to his parents, and made his way to his former crush's house. Once he saw his destination, he sighed to himself _'Here I go' _

He slowly knocked on the door and stood there until someone opened had the courtesy to open it. He slowly walked in and covered his ears from the sound of loud music filling the air. It took him awhile for him to find the blond male but as soon as he saw him, he quickly made his way toward him but was blocked by a drunken Hinata and a worried Kiba.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata said with slurry words "I-I knew you would come! You know I didn't know how much fun going to a party could be until right now" She poked at his chest. Kiba quickly grabbed Hinata and nervously laughed.

"Some idiot brought beer here when Ino said no drinking. Hinata apparently thought it was Ice Tea and drank a few cups." Hinata kept jumping up and down.

"Look at me Kiba, I'm a fairy!" she said then laughed loudly, thank god the music was so loud. "Do you want to be a fairy too Kiba" She grabbed Kiba's hands and jumped with him. "Weeee! Now we're both fairies!" She smiled but almost fell back when Kiba caught her. Shikamaru just stared in ah _'So this is Hinata drunk'_ Hinata soon turned his head towards Shikamaru and grabbed his cheeks "Why are you so glum Shikamaru? It's a party, enjoy yourself and be freeeeeeeeeeeee!" Hinata waved her hands in the air. Naruto soon walked to them and looked at Hinata in shock "Naru- Naru-…um…Whiskers! Your new name is whiskers because of those cute whiskers on your face." She stared squeezing Naruto's cheeks. "Where's Ino? I love Ino! Don't you love Ino?" Hinata said while leaning on Kiba's chest.

"Uh….Yeah" Naruto said suspiciously. It kind of hurt Shikamaru hearing that come out of his mouth.

"You love Ino! Everyone loves Ino!" She hugged Naruto tightly "Did you know that you had blond hair?" She giggled and moved back into Kiba's arms "Kiba I love you sooooooooo much! I want to have aaaaaaaall of your babies!" Kiba blushed uncontrollably. Kiba began to laughed nervously

"Okay I think its time to go" he picked up Hinata and put her on his shoulder. "Say goodbye Hinata."

"Good bye everyone and rock on!" she shouted and did the rock on insignia then past out. Shikamaru looked at the direction that Kiba and Hinata left with a confused look on his face.

"That was uncomfortable" Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded then turned to Naruto.

"Hey you think that maybe we can talk" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure follow me" Naruto made his way to the back yard with Shikamaru right behind him. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Shikamaru coughed then looked at Naruto seriously "I just wanted to um….apologize for the way I've been acting lately. I'm just having a hard time about you and Ino but that's no reason for the way I've been acting towards you and Ino. I guess I'm just a spoiled brat, huh" Shikamaru looked down but looked up to see Naruto grinning at him.

"It's alright Shikamaru" Naruto said with thumbs up. "I shouldn't have gone behind your back like that! That's not what friends do. I guess I was acting like a spoiled brat too" Shikamaru looked at him confused but smiled softly. " Guess we're both spoiled brats" They both chuckled lightly.

Shikamaru started scratching the back of his head "So….um….we're cool, right?"

Naruto put his hand on his shoulder "Yeah we're cool but you owe me a trip to Ichiraku tomorrow" he smiled brightly. They both laughed then made their way towards the party. Naruto went to find Neji, probably going to tell him about Hinata's little drunken parade, and Shikamaru decided to go and find Ino. He saw Ino talking to Sakura and Tenten.

"And she just past out!" Ino giggled.

Sakura shook her head "Well Hinata could never really hold her liquor" Ino looked back to see Shikamaru walking towards her.

"Hey Ino" Shikamaru said. Ino rushed to hug him.

"I knew that you would come!" She giggled at Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded then cleared his throat.

"Hey Ino, can I talk with you for a second?" Ino nodded and turned to walk upstairs into her room. Shikamaru walked in a looked around. It's a fairly big room with a medium sized bed. The room was colored in different shades of purple with a medium sized television at the wall in front of the foot of the bed. Shikamaru sat down on Ino's bed and sighed.

"So what's up pineapple head?" Ino said as she crossed her legs on her bed.

"I-I…um…just…want to say sorry for how I've been acting" Shikamaru said while looking at the floor. Ino looked at him in confusion then opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey yeah, you have been acting a little weird since Naruto and I got together. Why though?" Ino asked the lazy ninja.

"I-It's because I've s-secretly had a crush…on you" Ino's eye's widened. "And the thought of you and Naruto together made me feel so mad and frustrated that I couldn't even look at you guys anymore. I've been locked inside my room crying my eyes out wondering why him and not me. But I've been recently accepting the fact about you and Naruto being together and that you and I could never be. I just hope that you could forgive me" He's eyes widen when he felt Ino's arms wrap around him.

"Shikamaru…you don't know how I've felt being without you" She said with small tears falling from her blue eyes "You're my best guy friend and I don't want the fact that I'm with Naruto interfere with my friendship with you. Even though I love Naruto doesn't change the fact that we're friends and are always going to stay friends" Shikamaru smiled and looked deep into Ino's eyes.

"Ino…I'm sorry that I've been acting like a jealous child for the past months"

Ino smiled "Don't worry about it Pineapple head and all you have to do is take me out shopping tomorrow" She got up and grinned at him.

"I'm treating Naruto to Ramen and taking you shopping. I'm gonna be so broke by tomorrow" He sighed then got up and hugged Ino, who quickly returned it. They immediately let go hearing the door open rapidly by Naruto.

"Hey Ino! I just told Choji that you can out eat him any day and he said to prove it! So come and show him who the queen of shoving down food is!" Naruto Shouted to Ino.

"Ha! He is so on!" Ino ran down stairs with Naruto hand in hand. Shikamaru was walking out until he bumped into someone.

"Sorry my bad….Hey Shikamaru! How'd you been lately? Um…I heard about Naruto and Ino and if you ever need any one to talk to…um…don't hesitate to call." A girl with four ponytails and a Suna headband said.

"Thanks Temari" Shikamaru said with a small blush on his face. Temari nodded and left with a blush on her face as well. Shikamaru saw that blushed and smiled gently _'Maybe…..'

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry for it being so short but I kind of had to rush it. I hope that you like it and if you have any questions about this chapter fill free to ask I promise I will answer as soon as I can! Thank you for reading. R&R


End file.
